The Harmony and the Unofficial Heroes
The Harmony and the Unofficial Heroes is the twenty-second episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot The Harmony Force Rangers goes to the Akihabara the east of Japan and they will team up with the ten Unofficial Mega Rangers and stop by the mayhem. Nightmare Moon's new plan At Nightmare Moon's Lair, Nightmare Moon was upset with the Power Rangers winning. Just then, She sinced two latest Elements of Harmony which gives her a new plan. RJ teaching Spike Pai Zhuq/Starlight Glimmer as a pupil of Jarrod, Camille and Whiger Meanwhile with Twilight and her friends at Pai Zhuq Academy, Spike learned Pai Zhuq from RJ and had the Spirit of the Otter. As for Starlight Glimmer, She learned from Jarrod, Camille and Whiger and had the Spirit of the Peacock. The Two New Elements of Harmony/Spike and Starlight had been chosen However, There was the strangest glow coming out of nowhere. The two new Elements of Hamony, The Element of Honor has chosen Spike, And the Element of Equality has chosen Starlight. Twilight was so amazed about it, She and her friends invited them to join. Meeting with Ransik/Trouble in Akihabara Japan Back at the Secret Lair, Ransik has informed Twilight and her friends about the danger in Akihabara Japan. Then, He discovered that Spike and Starlight were chosen by the Elements of Honor and Equality. So, He, Itassis and Diabolico bestowed them the Courage and Hope Morphers as new official Power Rangers. They were so surprised. Arriving in Akihabara/Meeting the Unofficial Mega Rangers With everyone here at Akihabara, Twilight, Robbie and Robin Diaz and their friends arrived and met the Unofficial Mega Power Rangers: Kenny, Ellie, Mandy, Jerry, Hilary, Kyle, John, Rick, Abby and Maridan Duff. They explained that they've called a meet with other groups of Power Rangers such as Sky Rangers, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Squadron Rangers, the Ninja Rangers, the S.P.D. Rangers, the Overdrive Rangers, the RPM Rangers, the Samurai Rangers, the Energy Chaser Rangers and the T.Q.G. Rangers. In the Secret Base/Kenny Meets Bridge Carson However, Kenny met with Bridge who informed them that the Android replicas of Jason. Tommy 1 and 2, Aisha, Billy and Kimberly are almost done with upgrades. Nadira's Japan Tour Meanwhile, Nadira decided to give Twilight and the others a Tour of Japan, Even Minty, Derpy, Toola Roola, DJ Pon-3, Trixie, Cherry Berry, Star Song, Zecora, Sprinkle Medley, Lyra, Flash Sentry, Moon Dancer, Snowdrop, Flower Wishes, Wysteria, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Babs Seed, Maud Pie and Golden Harvest arrived for the tour in Japan. Incoming Humanoid Changelings Attack However, There was an attack from the Humanoid Changelings. Here comes the Cavalry/The Ultimate Power Ranger Team Up Then, The Harmony Force, Data Squad and Unofficial Mega Power Rangers arrived to stop them. Just as they are out numbered, The Sky Rangers, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Squadron Rangers, Ninja Rangers, S.P.D. Rangers, Overdrive Rangers, RPM Rangers, Samurai Rangers, the Energy Chaser Rangers and T.Q.G. Rangers came to the rescue ready for the Ultimate Team Up. Outnumbered 20 to 40 With the Humanoid Changelings surrounding the Power Rangers, It was an endless battle. But then, Spike and Starlight begin to remember to use their animal instincts to win. So, The Harmony Force Rangers took down as many as once as the other Power Rangers give them a hand. Channel the Animal Spirits In a short moment, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Guin and Master Lope appeared in spirit and inform Twilight and her friends to channel their Animal Spirits as Zords and Battle Armor. Soon, The Hamony Force Rangers posses their own Battlizer Mode of their Animal Spirits fought off the Humanoid Changelings. It was the fiercest battle they ever took. Nightmare Moon sends a Nightmare Hydra/Prepare the Megazords They battle wasn't over yet, For Nightmare Moon just summoned the Nightmare Hydra. Soon, The Power Rangers prepare their Megazords to battle this giant foe. Release the Animals within Then, The Harmony Force Rangers release their animal spirits and the Animal Spirits of the Jungle Fury Rangers as they combine with their Elemental Megazord into it's Jungle King Mode. With one last strike, The Nightmare Hydra is finally defeated. Mission is Completed/Bridge is been viewed with his SPD red costume After the battle, The groups of Power Rangers were victorious. Then, Bridge was viewed with his S.P.D. Red Ranger Costume. Soon, The goups of Power Rangers head to Canterlot High School for a Celebration. Publishing around the world/Ranger Party With that said, The world looked up to the Harmony Force Power Rangers including the new Courage and Hope Rangers. That night, The Mane 9 celebrated a party for all Power Rangers. Then, Ransik gave Spike and Starlight a pleasant welcome. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Data Squad Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Flight Squad Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninja Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury RPM Rangers Samurai Rangers Energy Chaser Rangers Unofficial Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Zephyr Breeze *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Sunburst *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam Trivia *The ten imaginary legend rangers and the weapons appeared for the first time. *In the Secret base there a lot of Power Rangers Morphers, Weapons, Zords, Suits, Helmets, Uniforms, changing/store room and more. *The new members of the Power Rangers in Electric Town join the three Unofficial Rangers together. *The Legendary Ranger Keys is viewed for the first time. *With the Ranger Gallery Book they have a lot of Legendary Past and Present Power Rangers by the printed photos also harmony force and data squad too. *Girls from the Secret base they wear a uniforms by the power rangers with each season. *Minty, Derpy, Toola Roola, DJ Pon-3, Trixie, Cherry Berry, Star Song, Zecora, Sprinkle Medley, Lyra, Flash, Moon Dancer, Snowdrop, Flower Wishes, Wysteria, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Babs Seed, Maud Pie, Golden Harvest, Nadira and the others of Canterot High saw the Unofficial Mega Rangers with their 10 Ranger team along with the 9 Harmony force Power Rangers. *The six Charmkins and six Glitter Force Girls seen in the cameo. *It marks a first and full appearance of Twilight's friends, Spike, The Honor Harmony Force Ranger and Starlight Glimmer, The Equality Harmony Force Ranger. *The Flight Squad Rangers, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Squadron Rangers, the Ninja Rangers, the S.P.D. Rangers, the Overdrive Rangers, the RPM Rangers, the Samurai Rangers, the Energy Chaser Rangers and the T.Q.G. Rangers will make their appearance. *The Mane 7 as the Harmony Force Rangers saw the anime of Z-cune Aoi in Japan's favorite one, So they saw the rangers of comedians great style. *Kenny meets Bridge Carson for the first time. *When Kenny tells professor Sharon that the S.P.D. Red Ranger told him he is waiting. *The team went out to tell the people to snapshot and record them and publishing and when it revealed taking out with his helmet that is truly Bridge Carson wore his SPD Red Ranger suit. *TAW means "They are waiting" learned by the SPD Red Ranger (Bridge Carson). *The Harmony Force Rangers help the Unofficial Mega Rangers with their Harmony Weapons and the ten Outragous weapons combine together became as the Harmony Outragous Cannon. *Twilight and Kenny Becomes the Ultimate Forms for the first time. *The Unofficial Rangers give the Harmony Force Rangers with the Legendary Ranger Keys with their nice gift made by Gosei. Songs #Heroic Lily #Go! Unofficial Mega #Machine Itashar! #Unofficial Mega Season Tsuu #Steak Mugendai - Unofficial Mega Rangers Transcript *The Harmony and the Unofficial Heroes (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225